Reserved Love
by Yakura-chan
Summary: Quartet Night is preparing Starish for their upcoming fans. But behind the scenes, Saotome is also making plans for Quartet Night and their comeback. However, these plans are interrupted when Ringo makes a special invite without consulting anyone. Saotome doesn't agree with the idea, but she already arrived! Will Haruka be the new composer of Quartet Night at the end of the year?
1. Chapter 1: Of All People

**_{Chapter 1: Of All People}_**

 _I was told I wasn't needed anymore._

My long black hair bounced as my fingertips playfully slide on the railing.

 _I was told that I should just ignore these feelings for the best.._

My heels click as I walk down the stairs with ease as if I have never left.

 _Yet I couldn't resist, after all this time... I can't help but turn back to the people who has given me this opportunity in the first place._

My heart pounds.. I know I can't deny how much I waited for this moment. Everything feels numb because the excitement is overflowing inside of me.

 _I'm coming... Friends..._

"1..2..3..1..2..3.."

"Stop the music."

A tough day at work for Starish as usual. Right after their regular studies, Starish has to head straight to the reserved practice room to where Ai, Reiji, Camus, and Ranmaru are ready to give their whippings.

"Cecil, your footwork are a disgrace! Refrain from doing such poor work!" The cold words smack them harshly. Well, it wasn't unusual. They were their superiors, and Cecil was already use to Camus's slick attacking words.

"Now, Now Camus." Reiji tries to cool down the tempered Camus with his hands acting like fans. His strained smile tried to brighten things up, but to no avail, Camus looked in the other direction, eyes close, with a disappointed look.

"Tsk. Don't act like a child." Ranmaru murmured. His hands were folded and his legs were neatly crossed.

"What did you say?" Camus opened his eyes and glared at Ranmaru across the room.

"You heard me." Ranmaru threw back at Camus.

After a few months into the master course, everyone thought that, once a month, it was a good idea to bring everyone together to practice as one. You may think, once a month is too little practice time, but really, it was the most everyone could take.

"Start the music again please. From the beginning" Ai tapped the piano lightly to motion Haruka to start playing. Haruka had shown great improvement from when she first learned how to play... In fact.. Quartet Night was told in the following year, Haruka would turn into Quartet Night's composer. This was kept for a surprise however. Starish would need to go through Saotome's mental tests.

Ranmaru seemed to be really against it at first, but within these three month daily meetings, he seemed to complain a lot less.

Haruka was the best person to bring Quartet Night back at the moment. STARISH is a upcoming rising only one true reason behind their fame, Nanami Haruka. Additionally, Ranmaru had earned somewhat of a respect for Haruka after hearing that she had only recently learned how to read music and got to a proficient level in months.

Beautiful sounds came out of the piano forming a melody. It sounded pretty, but also upbeat enough to dance with. She knew just the right combinations of music. STARISH took strength in the music she made.

"You need to slide a bit more to the left, Ren." Ranmaru commented while he pointed at his feet. Ren, professionally, just kept dancing, but took special note. It seemed as if in these three months, everyone has learned not to set up the temper in the seniors.

"Keep up the pace Otoya, you need to bring your arms a little more higher." Reiji was usually the only bright one in the room. It wasn't a bad thing, definitely, but it wasn't a good thing either.

His social bubbly self would somehow manage to catch Haruka off her feet... It bothered everyone to say at the very least.

"Haruka.." Taking the small advantage, thinking no one was watching, Reiji slides over to chat Haruka up. Yup. That was the way Reiji is. He was the type that was so friendly that any girl could fall for his kindness.

Seeing this, Otoya falls to the floor purposely, catching everyone's attention. "Ow." He painfully yelps. Tokiya has done some acting lessons with Otoya for a reason, these were one of the times to test out the hard work.

Haruka quickly separated herself from Reiji to Otoya.

What a useful day this was. In the end, STARISH, including Haruka, and Quartet Night walked their way to the academy infirmary. Otoya tried to protest that he was fine, but, well... Reiji couldn't let Otoya just off the hook for distracting Haruka. Basically, with other students around, they dragged Otoya with rope and everything down the hall. Otoya's loud protests captures more than one's attention.

Just as they were going to reach the infirmary, by chance, they ran into Ringo.

"Shining requests for the following, Mikaze Ai, Kurosaki Ranmaru, Kutobuki Reiji, and last of all... Camus. Right away." Ringo points as he reads the name off an imaginary list aloud. "He's in his office- Oh my, Otoya?" He blinks his eyes as if he doesn't believe such a sight.

"Shining did?" Camus flicks his eyes in irritation. It seems he was already irritated the moment they left the practice room. He completely ignored Otoya's case sadly.

"We should go if it's a request from the old man." Ranmaru starts walking his way from the front of the group to the direction of Saotome's office without consulting anyone.

"Sigh...He's capable of finding us himself isn't he if it's so urgent." Camus states as positively as he could muster up.

"Guess we're following." Ai was already following the two when Reiji's head pops over Ai's shoulder and his hands snake around Ai's arm comfortably, almost naturally even. "Ringo, mind if you send the kids to the infirmary? Otoya-" Before Reiji could even fully explain, as his hand lets free of Otoya, STARISH makes a quick dash around the corner. "Run!" Syo yells while running in a mad dash.

Ringo shrugs his shoulders and smiles. "I'll see to them. Just.. Uh.. Go on ahead." Ringo strained a smile when he sees Reiji so tempted to run after the group."Okay." Ai continues to move forward though, and was forced to pull Reiji all the way to the office. His face doesn't seem too bothered, like it hasn't been the first time this has happened.

In a beeline, the four made it to Saotome's office.

Camus wasn't at all willing to wait for Saotome to grant permission to walk in when Ai decided to knock on the door. Reaching for the handle, Camus impatiently opened the door "You called for us?"

Saotome sat in his seat, already looking in his direction as if expecting the sight to all play out.

"Sit down boys." His voice was surprisingly sounding unhappy. Saotome stood from his desk chair and walked around while Quartet Night make themselves comfortable on the couches.

"Is something wrong?" Ranmaru rested his arms to the edges of the head cocked back while Ai took a seat next to him. His hands were resting on top of his crossed legs. "From his tone of voice, I would think so."

"Did someone die?" Reiji asked the seemingly most tragic news that could be possible at the moment. "Oh!" He let out a shout that made Camus next to him stare at him with wide eyes. "I didn't see Hyunga-sensei today!"

"Can you be... More calm please." Camus let out a sigh and looked in Saotome direction. "I doubt anything happened to him.. Right?" Something in his voice said that a part of him believed in Reiji.

"No, no. Nothing too serious." Saotome took off his sunglasses to wipe on his shirt. "It's just a matter of.. The surprise for the following year." Saotome didn't the idea, but.. "There's another composer that Ringo thought might be better for Quartet Night. The composer is actually in the building right now-"

"That's preposterous." Camus shot back Saotome. "Everyone loves Haruka's music, and in the following year, she's going to make better music." Ranmaru continued to support this fact.

"You said so yourself." Ai could remember the exact quote. "Haruka has potential for a great flashy comeback."

"...But Ringo recommended this composer, let's at least hear him out." Reiji butts in which brings everyone to silence to listen to Saotome.

"The composer is..."

There's a reason why everyone left the word best alone.

The word best is reserved for the very origin of Quartet Night.

The door slams open with Ranmaru and Reiji racing down the hallway. The sound of their shoes screeching as they run echoes through the hall. Camus widens his eyes as he shoots up in his chair. "She agreed with this!?" Ai sits in silence, a bit taken back, though it was kind of expected that she would return at some point.

"Yup." Saotome shook his head as he walked around his office. It looked like Saotome didn't seem at all comfortable with this idea. "In fact, according to Ringo, she was happy to book her own ticket for a direct flight here. I was suppose to give you the message that she was going to meet everyone at the cafeteria."

"Those idiots just went without knowing where she was." Camus looked at the open door with a facepalm. "Looks like Ai and I will be the first ones there."

"Not necessarily, if she had been walking around the school, they should be able to tell where she is." Ai and Camus met eyes just before Camus turns away with closed eyes and a somewhat calm face. "I'll go after those knuckle heads. You..." Camus's words trailed off while he walks to the door. "Do whatever you like.."

Ai watches as Camus, with quick steps, disappears behind the brown door. His footsteps seems to go even faster assumingly from the way the heels of his boots click on the shiny floors.

"It looks like he's excited too to see her." Ai says in his usual flat tone and looked in the direction of Saotome. "...But you say she's just a recommendation.. You have the final say, don't you?" Ai uncrosses his legs and rests his elbow on the arm rest. His head in his palm as he looks up at the fustrated man.

"I expect nothing less from you Mikaze." A smile slips from Saotome's face. "Of course, being the supervisor of all my students to their stardom, yes I do have the final say. It's hard to say who gets to be the both are talented in their own special ways. As you know.. I don't get along with 'her' very well either. So chances are.." Saotome shook his head, and looked very tired from the thought.

Mikaze studied his expression before standing up. "I see." He said in a way where Saotome doesn't see a reason to explain any further. "Hope you have it all figured out soon." Mikaze bows and takes his leave from the office after closing the door behind him.

Ai is walking down the hall when suddenly something tingles under his nostrils. The scent of sweet vanilla lingered around his sense of smell. Without any further hesitation, Ai followed the path of sweet pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Camus

**_{Chapter 2: Meeting Camus}_**

 _Yes, okay.. I admit...The feeling after accepting the offer back to the academy was a bit unexpected. Has it really been two years since I left? I hope everyone still remembers me... A side of me tells me not to get my hopes up, the other tells me of so many opportunities._

3 Years Ago~

"Is this Saotome academy?" I asked the official-looking people who stood in white uniforms. My map didn't help much. Honestly, the internet maps always make it complicated by making all the street names super small so you can't even read it!

It snowed pretty heavily, so it was pretty hard to communicate through the thick air. This kinda showed when the guards looked confused. So instead, I showed them a map on my phone and pointed at the school.

Ah right, I should explain myself.

"Sho-Shu-i, Chi-Ka-Ko." I sounded my name as loud as I can without getting embarrassed while the guard looked through the list for possibly my name.

Yup I was totally at the right place.

AH RIGHT, EXPLAINING.

I'm Shoshui Chikako, with my surname in front and my first name secondly. I know how Americans like the other way around so it can get confusing. But, my name is so long, so I like to be called Chi or Chika, whatever you prefer.

Um, right now, as you can see, I'm doing my entrance exam at Saotome's Performing Arts Academy. I'm currently 14.. That's strange isn't it? A 14 year old attending an academy..

Yeah I realize that, but my case isn't normal. My mother attended this school, and she somewhat had special ties with the head of the academy. Ah, it's not like that. My mother was such a troublemaker that the head even knew her name from glance.

Despite these ties, my mother ended up being a really famous idol and after graduating, she married my father, who worked as her manager for the rest of her career.

Chika is her stage name, and when I was born into the world, I guess my mother put some of her fame into me.

Besides my backstory, I was given an opportunity by a scout to let me skip high school and go to the same school as my mother. In other news, I'm suppose to be a pop star replacement for my late mother.

I know my mom would push me toward the offer if she was alive, so that's how I ended up here.

But, the scout couldn't just convince the school to let me in - the only other reason I accepted the offer. To go to the same school as my mother? I'm more than overly excited.

"Open the gates, it's freezing!" Just before the guard could continue my sign in, a strange boy - possibly older pushes me aside and barks at the guards.

But despite his rude entrance, he is very handsome. I could swear he's wearing silk and hopefully a man made fur coat. His hair is long and golden, and his eyes are a light blue-grey color from what I can see. He's pretty tall as well, overtaking me in size easily.

Being pushed in a surprise, I easily fall into the cold pile of snow. "Ah!"The guards only take a look at me before looking back at the boy.

"...Name sir?" At the volume of his voice, the guards had no problem hearing the boy.

"... You don't recognize me, peasant." His voice is deep and his tone was especially cold. Possibly colder than the weather!

"Oi, should we call security?" His partner asked the one who asked for his name.

"Psh... I can't expect anyone like you to recognize me anyways, Camus." This Camus quickly gave his name after hearing the word security, but he couldn't do it without any comment to protect what you think is pride.

"Right, Go ahead.." The guard took what barely was even a look at the clipboard before opening the gates.

"W-Wait! what about me?" I brush off the fact I got no help, and stand up just before this Camus could get through the gates.

"I can't find your name miss.. Er.. Chikako." The guard tells me. "Maybe you're at the wrong academy?"

"That can't be! This is Saotome Academy, I'm almost sure of it!" I argue with the guard who absolutely refuses to let me in.

"...What's that?" The deep voice of the boy interrupts me and the guard, and I saw that he hasn't entered the academy yet, he was looking at the clipboard the guard had. The guard kind of tensed up when he noticed the boy saw the clipboard from behind.

"Her name is right there idiot.." Camus puts a finger onto the clipboard from the side.

I saw a pinch of hope from when Camus said he had seen my name, but the guard quickly lowered his voice.

"Y-Yes, but she's on the cannot enter list." The guard said to Camus, thinking I had not heard, but I most definitely did.

"And why is that?" I found myself increasing the volume of my voice like Camus did which sort of caught his eye.

His glance just makes me feel embarrassed. I looked to the ground, I shouldn't have shouted. I bowed in apologizes. "S-Sorry!"

When the guards refused to answer, Camus opened his mouth. "Nevertheless, she's on the list, so you have no say." Camus doesn't seem understand that they actually kind of do have the say. "Come, or the gates will close on you." Even with my head down, I heard his voice talking directly to me. I look up to see the guards stunned, but it doesn't seem they'll me stopping me thankfully.

Great, at least I know the school doesn't like me.

I run through the gates after Camus, suddenly worried that the gates will actually close on me.

"Umm.. Thanks.." Walking on the snowed in path, it seems like we're heading to the same exam building. So I took the time to talk to the boy that really helped me.

But he didn't respond like I thought it was complimentary to do. Camus seem to feel my stare as he turns toward my direction with a glare.

"What do you want?"

"What?"

"You keep looking at me.."

And then, the problem revealed itself, Camus took out the earplugs in his ears. "Ah.. I said thank you for your help." I repeated myself, it wasn't his fault he didn't hear me.

"I would be furious if they didn't let me in because of that stupid list." Camus responds as if it was a natural occurrence.

"..." The silence kinda filled our conversation after that. But, I managed to catch glimpses of the school as I walked.

"Want to listen with me?" His offer caught me off surprise, and when I turned around to look at him, his palm was outstretched toward me, offering a earphone, like I already accepted.

"Sure.." I was a bit nervous when I grabbed the earphone from his fingers, but after placing it into my ear, the nerves were gone.

 _'Pounding Hearts! Savorous Lights! Can you Taste How Sweet This Moment Could Be... Between Our Love!-'_

It's one of the new songs that had released a couple days ago. I recognized it because it made it into the top 10 pop songs within hours of release - of course within Japan's region. Hearing it now, I could recognize the voices. They're called the Love Clovers - a group that made their debut through Saotome Academy's stage. Girls practically swoon over Japanese group internationally.

"This song is really good isn't it?" I asked for his opinion which was a bad decision.

It seemed he didn't really want to talk while he was listening to his music. Camus looked really serious as he listened to the boy band. Maybe he's taking notes?

It makes me curious of his reason at this school...

~Present~

Chikako found herself walking down the same path with nostalgia, and once she reached the doors, she found herself wanting to walk the path once more.

So, she ended up walking back toward the entrance gates and then back at toward the main building's doors.

She couldn't grow tired of it.

It wasn't snowed in like how it was on the very day, however, the scenery was more sunny and floral.

The water fountain was actually a nice touch, but it wasn't running on the day of the entrance exam.

"What are you doing?"

Her muscles all came to a stop when she heard that deep voice once more that belonged to one person.

"Camus?" Chikako slowly turns her head back at the doors to see the still handsome young man with flowing silk blonde hair. He was in a white overcoat and what seemed underneath was a black slightly unbuttoned collar shirt.

Upon seeing Chikako face-front, he was breathless. The girl obviously held some importance in his favor from the looks of it.

"..." He quickly shook the thoughts aside and walked down the steps with grace, his feet click as he step on the cement steps one by one.

"I..I.." Her words were more than lost. What should she say? What should she do? A Hug? A handshake?

Oh the situation was definitely too strange.

Thankfully, Camus made the first move.

Unfortunately, it was a move.

Camus took the hand of the frightened girl and presses his lips to the top of her hands. His eyes look into the girl's expression with a smirk. "Want to listen with me?"

"H-Huh?" Once again, caught in surprise, after three long years, Chikako is tangled with the same question.

And once again, Chikako responds with the same answer. "Sure." But this time, she smiles comfortably. Camus pulls out earplugs of lined light blue, different pairs from three years ago. Well, she expect everything to stay the same, well can she?

 _'Pounding Hearts! Savorous Lights! Can you Taste How Sweet This Moment Could Be... Between Our Love!-'_

After fiddling around with his ipod, she can't help but recognize the same song as the both of them walked side by side back and forth on the same path 3 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Mikaze Ai

_**{Chapter 3: Meeting Mikaze Ai}**_

 _So, you might wonder, why did I leave in the first place?_

 _The only reason I attended this academy in the first place is follow my mother's footsteps, I could be taken out of the academy in a year for all I knew._

 _I should've prepared myself._

3 Years Ago~

"I've made it!" I found myself overwhelmingly happy upon seeing my name up on the board of people who passed the entrance exam. Guess I was kind of stressed out, I'd have to return to high school if I didn't get in, and the school had me on the do-not-take-entrance-exam list. Who wouldn't be worried?

Pushing everything aside, I was so happy! The crowd was pretty pushy despite it being so early in the morning. I see that I wasn't the only one anxious for the results. I sigh in relief with a growing smile, and pushed myself out of the crowd that was gradually growing.

I take out my phone, and was already about to dial a number, but the question is which one first?

My father's or my scout's... Hm, it makes me a bit regretful I didn't exactly talk to Camus the way I wanted to.

On the day of the entrance exam, I had planned to make at least one friend. But I ended up being alone the whole tour around the academy friend-wise. Camus and I were in the same building for the test, but we had different classrooms assigned to us unfortunately so our meeting was short.

Oh, I hope to see Camus again. Maybe this time, I can actually fulfill my goal. But he might've saw me as a little kid...

Making new friends is hard.

Maybe I can make a new friend here. Looking at the crowd of people eagerly looking at the board to look for their names, there's bound to have some people who attends the school.

But wouldn't that be weird? I mean, there's lots of people who didn't get in. As I think of that, I come to notice sounds of crying and the repetitve words of "It's okay, it's okay. Cheer Up!"

Looking for the source of the sounds, I found it surprisingly quick with the amount of people here. I place my phone back into my pocket. It'll be weird anyways if I call them at this hour. They're probably still sleeping.

Before I can make a plan, a sound of a screeching microphone goes through the air. Instinctively, I put my hands over my ears to try and block the sound. "What was that?"

It wasn't just me who heard it, people up front had it worse with the source closer to them.

"Testing, Testing." A girl's voice says loud and clear into a speaker.

And then all of a sudden, a platform from behind the fence started to lift to reveal a whole stage with a girl and boy with bright smiles on their faces and a mic in each other their hands. The two had uniforms on despite it being super cold.

"Good Morning Everyone!~" The girl starts off with, the voice was recognized as the one who was testing the microphone.

It's a good thing the school isn't very close to a neighborhood, or else, many problems would've occured. The crowd of young adults were a bit unresponsive, so the boy kind of pitched in.

"It's best to be on your best behavior,Principal Saotome is watching!" He warned, and then all of the crowd started to nod. "Yeah!~"

"My name is Ayumi, but you can call me Ayu-chan!" The girl said, quite cheerfully.

"And I'm Haruki, Haru is fine." He said calm and politely.

The girl suddenly had a strained smile as she nudged the boy from behind, I suspect it wasn't intended for the crowd to see as the boy chuckles awkwardly as he added in, "Haru-chan is okay too.."

Ahh...They look so cute... Brother and Sister? I wonder what their relationship is.

Anyways, to sum it up, they were here as representatives for the school in place of the principal who wanted to make his "grand entrance" on orientation day. And, guess what I figured out! They were already-debuted idols! They knew that not all of us made it into the school, but they still talked lovingly toward the school.

I swear, they made the crying stop. They also made a whole comedy skit out of just explaining the school. Though, the comedy soon came to an end when they had something special for us to hear.

The air became quite atmospheric as soon as they announced they had something special.

Snow began to fall from the sky as music filled the air. A piano? No... The notes were more generic than a piano's... A keyboard maybe? As expected of an academy of preforming arts, there's always a piano involved.

But sadly enough, the player didn't reveal themselves as he/she played.

It was so elegant... I closed my eyes.

But all I could imagine was beautiful snowflakes in the sky.

It was almost like the song was describing the beautiful winter without words.

When the song ended, the duo said the player was someone who had also taken the test and will be attending the school in the Spring - the time when everyone will be starting school.

I wonder if they had just taken a random student, but I figured that wouldn't be the case, the person must have something unique about themselves. I would believe it if they were just choosen because of their talent.

"He will not be showing himself because of the cold - but you can see him in the spring, look for Mikaze Ai!" Haruki announced.

Oh, the gossip already has started. Great.

But I wonder what this Mikaze is like? If he's a new student, he couldn't have debuted yet. Heh, but he can't reveal himself because of the cold? That's kinda adorable. But it's nice to know they gave out credit on his behalf.

I think this is the time to call, they must be eagerly waiting for my results.. At least one of them is bound to be excited as I am.

I separate myself from the bunch and figured it would be okay to take cover from the snow under one of the umbrellas from close by.

Now that I've come back to my senses, I was kind of shivering. I cover my mouth with my palms and blew them to keep warm.

It didn't seem I wasn't the only one. Someone had followed me out to the gates, doing the same things I was doing to keep warm.

Oh.. This is my chance. I look over to the person besides me, oh, it's a girl.

She had bright blue hair, blue eyes, and really nice pale skin. Oh, she's so pretty.

Not to offend anyone, but in my opinion, I think girls are kind of easier to talk to. Girl to girl that is. My Father has never been the easy one to talk to, and my conversations with my mom were hard to forget.

"Did you get accepted into the academy?" I tried my best to started conversation. She wasn't exactly started as I would be if a stranger talked to me. She nodded silently at my question.

"Did you make it in too?" Her voice was a bit deep, but not deep like Camus's. The more I thought about Camus's voice, the more I forgot what it sounded like.

She was wearing one of those fluffy white jackets that are extra warm, and boots to top it off. She had good taste.

"Yeah, I did...Luckily." I kept the last part to myself, I didn't want to have to go explaining all about how possibly the principal could do everything in his power to get me out of his books. From the way she was trying to do her best to keep warm, I figured she didn't like the cold very much.

"I'm Shoshui Chikako, nice to meet you." I introduced myself and outstrenched a hand to shake hers.

"Mikaze Ai." She quietly says as she stared at my hand, puzzled of what to do. But she eventually took my hand to shake it. Her hand overtook mine in size. But when I tried to my hand back, she pulled it back towards her.

...What. She had the same name of that mysterious keyboard player.

Okay, I added mysterious in by myself and proud.

Uhh.. But if I could recall, the keyboard player was a boy, Haruki had specifically said he.

Could I be mistaken?

"It's...Warm.." When he met my eyes, I came to realize that I was totally wrong. I should never trust my eyes again. It was definitely a guy I was talking to. A-And.. The one who was playing that music is definitely him.

I started to clam up, uhh, he was grabbing my hand, in the middle of the sidewalk. Is this okay?

"Oh...Look, it's a cafe." Across the street, was a warm looking cafe with people happily drinking out of teacups.

He doesn't even bother to ask me, as he pulls on my hands toward the shop.

And that's the story of how I got my first friend in this strange new environment.

It was a bit quiet, as he insisted that we'd have a cup of tea together. Every once in a while, he would touch my hand after every couple sips. He was checking if my hand was getting any more warm by the looks of it.

But he doesn't seem to care about the silence as I did, Mikaze was very observant is what I learned. That, and he's the same age as I was. He did also admit he was the one who was playing the piano.

And guess what? He got to do that small performance because Saotome thought Mikaze could appeal to people before his planned debut.

I managed to split up with him after our little tea and I called my dad first.

Unexpectedly, he was proud of me. We had a little celebration right then and there over the phone with one of us crying, and it wasn't me. Then I went to go tell my scout, who gave me a less emotional celebration with a couple of Good Jobs and how I have a long way to go.

I went back to my temporary home which I had planned to stay in with my aunt, uncle, and little cousin until I could get into one of the dorms I enlisted for, feeling more accomplished than I did when I woke up.

~Present~

"Chi.." Ai addresses upon spotting the two who were walking around, soundly enjoying themselves. An uneasy feeling forced him to open the door, interrupting the two in their own little peace.

"Chi.." He says once more, except a bit louder, but she didn't hear him. Ai took a closer look to see that they both were wearing earphones.

Ai couldn't just stand and watch, regardless. He took quick steps in the direction of Chikako.

And when he finally reached her, Ai took off Camus's earphone and swiftly placed it into his ear.

Camus, of course, noticed right away. "Ai, the hell are you doing?" He barked at Ai, which lead to alarm Chikako.

Their walk came to a stop, and Chikako looked extremely happy seeing Ai.

"Ah! It's Ai!" Chikako exclaimed. Without a word, Camus takes back his earphone from Ai, but Chikako has already taken out her earphone to hand back. As Chikako retracted her hand, Ai took it into his.

"It's still warm, Chi's Hand.." Ai whispered.

"U-Uh.."

"A-AI... GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF."


End file.
